The present invention relates to a gas-absorbing tablet for placement in confined spaces for absorbing deleterious acid gases.
By way of background, in confined environments, such as computer hard drives and other types of computer and electronic devices, volatile organic and other acid gases are generated which may deleteriously affect them. In the past, activated carbon in granular and tablet form has been used to absorb acid gases in the foregoing types of devices. This carbon has been used in both untreated and salt-treated forms.